FAITH
by youngwoonrici
Summary: hanya drabble amat singkat YUNJAE


Tittle : Faith

Author : Youngwoonrici

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rate : PG

Cast : Yunjae

Disclaimer : yunjae milik Tuhan, Orang Tuanya, dan tentu saja milik para YJS

Ini ff drable pertama aku, maaf kalau jelek, dan ini yaoi, aku harap yang baca suka. Terimakasih ^^v

HAPPY READ ^^v

_**FAITH**_

Hujan deras dan hawa dingin, itulah yang bias digambarkan untuk cuacah malam ini. Membuat semua orang lebih memilih berdiam dirumah dan meringkuk dibawah selimut karena takut hawa dingin menerpa kulit, tapi itu tidak terjadi dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbagi cinta disebuah sofa, justru mereka sangat suka dengan cuaca yang seperti ini, dengan begini mereka akan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain , ya siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan legendaries kita yang berasal dari boyband yang legendaris juga atau mungkin lebih dikenal sebagai Dong Bang Shin ki/Thong Vang Xien Qi/Homin JYJ –Jung yunho dan Kim jaejung- tentunya, mereka sedang memadu kasih di sofa apartement yang mereka beli khusus untuk mereka jika ingin bertemu atau berduaan, ya walaupun mereka jauh namun siapa sangka mereka tetap menjalin hubungan, benar-benar pasangan yang legendaries bukan?.

Disofa itu terlihat yunho sedang memangku jaejoong , memeluk pinggang ramping jaejoong, dan menaruh dagunya di bahu jaejoong, sedangkan jaejoong menaruh punggungnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu, keduanya tak ada yang berbicara, hanya berkonsentrasi terhadap kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri itu, hingga akhirnya jaejoong merasa bosan dan memecahkan keheningan.

"Yunie" panggil jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit errrr –manja-, mendengar boojaenya memanggil yunho pun menjawab

"hmm" jawab yunho dengan dehaman tanpa menggerakan tubuhnya

"sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini"

"maksudmu boo?"

"sampai kapan kita harus menjalani hubungan seperti ini, aku lelah yun, aku merasa kita seperti buronan yang kabur dari penjara, aku ingin kita seperti dulu, bermesraan tanpa peduli orang lain, tidak seperti sekarang, bahkan menelponmu pun sangat sulit yun." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, matanya memanas, badannya bergetar, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua ini. situasi seperti ini benar-benar menyiksanya sampai akhirnya isakan lolos keluar dari mulutnya.

Hiks hiks

Yunho yang memang tidak pernah bisa melihat boojaenya menangis akhirnya bergerak, dia membalikan tubuh jaejoong yang di pangkuannya itu sehingga jaejoong menghadap padanya, yunho menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi jaejoong sambil menghapus air mata yang sudah menganak sungai disana.

" baby boo dengarkan aku, kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, tentu saja dia sangat mencintai yuniebear nya itu, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia tahan menjalin hubungan seperti ini.

" dan kau tahu kan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun boo?"

Yunho kembali bertanya dan dibalas anggukan lagi oleh kekasihnya itu

" sabar chagia, sebentar lagi pasti kita akan kembali bersama, kita akan berlima lagi bersama yoochun,junsu dan changmin, kita akan bersatu kembali, kau percaya padaku bukan?

"ne jongie percaya pada yunie"

"kalau begitu mana senyummu yang paling manis itu? Aku ingin melihat my babyboo tersenyum"

Jaejoong pun tersenyum malu, wajahnya memerah ,ia menundukan kepalanya dan membenamkannya di dada bidang kekasihnya. yunho yang melihatnya pun jadi ingin menggoda boojaenya itu.

"aigo. My baby boo malu eoh?"

"aish, yunie jangan menggodaku!"

Yunho terkekeh melihat jaejoong yang membenamkan kepalanya didadanya sambil memukul pelan lengannya.

"nah sekarang saatnya tidur boo, besok kita harus kembali bekerja kan?"

"ne"

Jawab jaejoong tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, justru ia malah melingkarkan lenganya di leher yunho. Yunho yang mengetahui maksud jaejoong langsung menaruh tangannya di bokong jaejoong, mengumpulkan tenaganya dan menggendong jaejoong ala koala ke kamar meraka.

Setelah sampai dikamar, yunho menurunkan jaejoong dari gendongannya dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur, dia pun juga ikut naik ke tempat tidur, merebahkan dirinya disebelah jaejoong dan tidak lupa memeluk boojaenya dan menarik selimut untuk melindungi mereka dari hawa dingin, yunho mengecup kening jaejoong dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jaljayo boo"

"Jaljayo yunie, saranghae"

"Nado saranghae boo"

Dan akhirnya mereka terpejam sambil tersenyum, mereka yakin bahwa mereka akan kembali bersatu. Jika mereka sabar, saling setia dan saling mencintai, mereka pasti akan bisa menjalani semua ini.

END


End file.
